


Time Alone

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pause and Beef finally get some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

“Beeeeeef, Beef!” Pause said, pulling at Beef's arm. Beef tried to shoo Pause away with a distracted way, concentrating on the potion stand in front of the two of them. They had only just found a potion stand in the Uncharted Territories, and Beef intended to use it before it exploded, disappeared, or managed to walk away on it's own. He didn't think the potion stand would disappear, but it might. You could never be certain with these dungeons.

Pause continued to pull on Beef's arm, trying to get his attention. “Beeeef, Etho's busy with...with god knows what, why don't we, you know...” Pause said, shifting from foot to foot eagerly. Beef looked over at Pause, amused. He reminded Beef of an eager puppy, with all the needing for attention and the wiggling.

A wry smile twitched at the corners of Beef's lips as he set down the potion making ingredients carefully. “Why don't we what, Pause?” he said, watching the native continue to wiggle about. He knew what Pause wanted to do, given he was already flushed and breathing heavier then normal. “Take a nap? You look tired,” Beef said, trying to pretend to be oblivious.

Pause whined, shaking his head. “Well, a bed is involved, but noooo Beeeef,” Pause before he gave up and started to try and drag Beef into the bedroom. Beef laughed, allowing himself to be pulled along. Beef had to forcibly grab Pause several times, making him slow down. Pause was always so eager to get to the main attraction, he never spent time on anything early on. It was a habit Beef was trying to break Pause of, but it was slow going.

Beef continued to kiss and caress Pause, even as Pause whined, trying to make Beef speed up. “Fuck Beef, come on, more...” Pause said, grinding against him. Beef chuckled softly before acquiescing, pulling off more of Pause's clothes. Pause groaned softly as Beef started to touch him, causing him to buck into his hand.

“Nuh uh you two don't,” Etho said, causing Beef and Pause to jump. “What the fuck man, aren't you...aren't you doing...things...” Pause said, gasping for breath as he scrambled for a blanket.

“Well, I was, but I decided to keep an eye on you two lovebirds instead,” Etho said, as he walked into the room, eyes averted as Beef and Pause both pulled the covers over the two of them.

“Ok, you know where we are, can you leave us alone now? We were in the middle of something,” Pause said, giving Etho a withering look. 

Etho chuckled, shaking his head. “You two aren't getting any until I get Nebris back and get some. And I'm staying here to make sure you don't,” he said as he sat down, pulling a candy bar out of his pack, starting to eat it as he watched Beef and Pause.

Beef sighed, shrugging helplessly at Pause. “As much as I like to scar him for doing this and just keep on, there is no way I'm going to manage that,” Beef said apologetically, giving Pause a quick kiss, earning a giggle from Etho.

Pause growled as he got out of the bed and dressed, smacking Etho on his head on the way out, causing him to whine, rubbing his head. “I'm going to kill you so much for this,” Pause said, voice drifting away as he went to find something to distract him. Etho shrugged, watching Beef.

“He will kill you for that, you know,” Beef said as he dressed under the blankets.

“I know,” Etho said around a mouthful of chocolate.

“Then why did you do it?” Beef said, bemused.

“Because why not? And if I'm going to be horny with no release, you two can also,” he said chuckling before standing up, leaving. Beef sighed, shaking his head. They really needed to find Nebris, otherwise Pause would go insane soon.


End file.
